say_the_wordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Laurel Murray Character summary – Background & Motivation Laurel is a 17 year old girl living in the surrounding neighbourhood of the haunted house. Extroverted and sociable, she is always in a group, playing hockey for her school or going out with her friends clubbing and having a laugh. The prank that sparked the game’s inciting incident was meant to be no different, and as such she is woefully unprepared to be trapped in this house alone. All she has to help her escape are her wits and whatever the house has in store. Character Purpose The game’s protagonist, and the player’s viewpoint. Juxtaposing the fantastical horror to allow players to relate to her and aim for her to succeed in escaping. Abilities As the player’s POV, Laurel has many of the basic actions expected from the genre. Visual Design ] An active girl predisposed to laughing than frowning. She has a lean runner’s physique. Dressed as fashionably as a young teenager that regularly goes to clubs would be, an over sized jacket the only concession to the cool temperature. Laurel had clearly not been expecting to be sneaking and running. Colour Scheme ''' A warm colour scheme of medium – high saturation clothes that make it difficult to hide in the open. Deep green jacket as a visual contrast to Mary. Round shapes. '''Visual Changes As Laurel gets more injured, deep scratches, cuts and blood stains will be added to her character model. Although played in first-person, this will be visible looking through any of the many mirrors in the house. Animations * Idle animation may find Laurel bouncing on her toes, shifting from one foot to another, or doing hand stretches– she’s incapable of sitting entirely still, which is put to the test when hiding from Mary. * Less a fighter, more a flight-er – When truly scared, Laurel may bring up her hands to shield herself, and takes a step back or retreats. Dialogue Direction * Initial terrified responses of profanity shit!”, “What the fuck?!” but as any teenager will fall back on ridiculing her situation in an attempt to keep control. May mouth off Mary to her detriment. * Sociable and extroverted. Ill-equipped to being left alone. * Impulsive, will often act before thinking and berate herself for it later * Her fondness of horror films (e.g. Saw, Paranormal Activity) led her to agree to this excursion. She is aware of the typical horror tropes, but that does not make her equipped to deal with a life-threatening situation, or any less susceptible to being caught out by them Bloody Mary Character summary – Background & Motivation A sadistic and powerful spirit. Twisted by the circumstances of her death and the boredom of her existence, her morality and sense of humour have taken a dark turn. Once Laurel stepped into the house, Mary took it as an opportunity for fun. Trapping Laurel in the house, she is forcing her into a deadly game of cat and mouse. If Laurel is caught Mary takes great pleasure in making her suffer, but will release Laurel to keep the game going as long as possible. Character Purpose To pose as a mortal threat to Laurel and the player. Portrayed as having the most control. Abilities * Intangibility * Voice projection * Mild telekinesis * Induces hallucinations Mary moves across the house through mirrors that cover the house. She is most powerful in her domain (the haunted house and mirror realm). Visual Design ] A partially opaque figure of a woman in her 50s, her lower half missing or faded out under dress tatters. Body shaped of sharp edges and triangles. Clothes end in wispy trails, e.g. long sleeves and draping dress hem. Her face belies one that was once beautiful – heart-shaped and curled up hair now falling out of place. Time before her death and the afterlife is evident in her sickly pallor and sunken cheeks. An ectomorph body type that channels the uncanny valley. Colour Scheme Largely whites and greys. Reds on specific areas to stand out, e.g. eyes, fingers. Cold colour scheme. Dialogue Direction * Sadistically cheerful * Menacing, but rarely screams. * Largely treats situation as a game. A game she is in full control of. Even if there is a setback Mary will recover quickly and pretend it is all part of the fun. * Opinion of Laurel (PC): Talks down to affectionately like a pet [reminiscent of Vera Moray from Dishonored]. Also sees Laurel as an opportunity for conversation (one-sided at least), having been alone in the house for many decades. May give some details of herself * As Laurel moves closer to freedom, Mary may unravel and become more aggressive and desperateCategory:Browse Credit Neve O'Neill, 1700988